Rowdy Reiko
Rowdy Reiko is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and the sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "Queen Cobra". Her Japanese voice actress is Noriko Hikada. She was dubbed by Bianca Allen in the first game, with Michelle Ruff voicing her in the sequel.Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 She is unlocked in the first game by completing the vow system. In the second game, she is unlocked when Reiko loses the Champion's title to a player-controlled character. Background "A long time has passed since I debuted in the country where my mom died. I never found out what happened to my sister, and one rough match after another made me into the woman I am now. Even back in Japan, nobody gave a damn about me... Until I found the Road Warriors. They're all people with nowhere to go, just like me. Society tossed them away like sacks of garbage, but they're the only ones who cared. Now, I'm their leader and damn proud of it." '-Rowdy Reiko (during her Prologue)http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html' As implied by the above quote, Rowdy Reiko is the alter-ego of Reiko Hinomoto, after becoming hardened and disillusioned by the disappointments in her career. She discards her old life and creats a new identity for herself after her encounter with a biker gang. Reiko identifies with them, as fellow outcasts from society. Eventually, perhaps by virtue of her considerable fighting prowess, she impresses the bikers so much that they accept her into their gang, making her their new leader. Rowdy Reiko, as she has rechristened herself, completely disowns her past as Reiko Hinomoto, and assumes the monicker of "Queen Cobra". As leader of the Cobra Gang, she fights as a Heel wrestler and street fighter. She readily uses underhanded moves and dirty tricks once unheard of from the old Reiko, even resorting to using weapons. Mysteriously, 'Rowdy' makes the statement "I never found out what happened to my sister." This is at odds, as in the the original story mode, Reiko discovers that Evil Rose is in fact her sister Fujiko... But is unable to re-establish her relationship with her. Evil Rose departs leaving only her mask behind. In Rowdy's ending, Fujiko appears and reminds her that she told Reiko to return to Japan and take up her mother's legacy. But Rowdy rejects this, saying that its 'too late'. She disowns her past and sister, even to the extent of saying that Reiko no longer exists and that she "killed" her. Yet it's clear that she does know who Fujiko is because, when she remarks "You think I'm Reiko, and that would make you who? My sister?" Rather than respond with outrage, Fujiko's reply seems to suggest that she accepts her conclusion, remarking that they've both changed so much as to be no longer like real sisters.This seems to be the explanation behind Reiko's denial of discovering what happened to her, as well as her complete disillusionment. Reiko then leaves Fujiko with the words "We're riding down a highway to hell." Her final question to herself as she rides away on her motorcycle seems to hint that she hasn't let go of the past and still bitterly regrets what has happened: "Mom ... are you ashamed of what I've become?" She laments, reflecting how much she's changed from the girl who had wanted to make her mother proud... Ironically, this is totally absent in the second, with her transformation into Rowdy Reiko being treated as little more than a promotional gimmick- even singing her theme song as she struts around in her intro. She also plays off the biker stereotype when she forms a Tag-Team with Sgt. Clemets called Original Sin to compete for the Champions' title in the new Tag Team Division. Personality Rowdy's character is almost the polar opposite to Reiko's. Rowdy is aggressive and abusive, inclined to threaten and insult her opponents, such as "I'll take you down any place, any time.' She behaves like a typical gang leader in trying to intimidate everyone she meets. Rowdy's is particularly enraged by people (such as Sergeant Clemets or Fujiko) who call her by her past name of Reiko. She insists, "I'm Queen Cobra, get out of my way, or get run over". Her wrestling tactics have become appropriately dirty; she is now prepared to use a Japanese martial arts weapon known as a shinai, (a wooden practice sword) in the ring. Rowdy is clearly proud of her status as a biker gang leader. She boasts to Sergeant Clemets, "I'm leader of a gang, and I ain't backing down for nobody." She also claims in her interview her favourite pastimes are "riding my hog and hanging with the Road Warriors. We're looking for new blood." She also prominently sports a gang tattoo of a cobra. It may be that Rowdy, like many of the heels, has become more sexually aggressive in her new life. She claims 'there's not a man that can handle me," and appears to be wearing exactly nothing under her leather jacket. However Rowdy hasn't completely forgotten her past. One of her ring taunts, "Suicide tactics are fine by me," may recall her alter ego's moniker of "Zero fighter". And in her entrance, she is shown with a glint in her eye which may be a tear. But it seems regrets are not enough to make her return to her previous life. Her mission statement remains, "Win or lose, I'm riding down a highway to hell." Fighting Style : See also: Rowdy Reiko's Move List : See also: Superstar Rowdy Reiko's Move List Rowdy Reiko had the same general ability as her alter ego. Her moves are largely based around her speed and agility, as well as flexibility. Her overall style is the most 'balanced' of all the wrestlers, and she's able to strike and throw with equal ability. Her aerial moves are also excellent and, with good timing, she can deliver powerful dropkicks. The only difference is that Rowdy now utilizes dirty tactics and underhanded weapons to win matches, including eye gouging and using the ropes to choke out her opponents. Rowdy also uses weapons when she fights. This is shown when she brings in a Kendo Stick to the match. Rowdy can attack with the Kendo Stick to humiliate and do damage to her opponents. Unlike her alter ego, Rowdy Reiko can excel in Pure Humilation Matches, since her dirty tactics and her Kendo Stick can build up her opponent's Humiliation Gauge, as well as do damage. While not as quick, Rowdy is much more powerful than her alter ego. Killer Move *'Sunset Driver:' A power throw that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's strength as a wrestler. Rowdy first kicks her opponent in the stomach to force them to bend over. With their head in between her thighs, she grabs her opponent's right arm across their back with her right hand, and her opponent's left arm across their front with her left hand. Rowdy then lifts her opponent up and extends her arms out wide, causing them to turn 180° in midair and landing on their back. Rowdy pins her opponent upon impact. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Rowdy's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Fallen' Angel: An aerial technique that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's high-flying ability. Towdy leaps off the turnbuckle, performs two backflips in midair, and lands on her opponent's stomach with her knees. She then covers them for the pin. **Only Rowdy Reiko can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Rowdy must be on the turnbuckle, with their opponent lying on their back. *'Fallen Angel Extreme:' An aerial technique that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's high-flying ability. Rowdy first jumps and makes a 180° turn. She then leaps high off the turnbuckle, performs four backflips in midair, tucking herself in to increase angular velocity. Rowdy lands on her opponent's stomach with her knees. She then covers them for the pin. **Only Super Star Rowdy can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Rowdy must be on the turnbuckle, with their opponent lying on their back. * Kendo Stick: An illegal move that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's dirty tactics. With her Kendo Stick in hand, Rowdy swings her weapon twice at both sides of opponent's her opponent's head. She then swings at her opponent's left side. Finally, Rowdy thrusts the end of her Kendo Stick into her opponent's stomach. ** This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. ** In addition, Rowdy must be holding her Kendo Stick to execute this move. ** With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs. Humiliation Move *'Cobra Lock:' A hold that utilizes Rowdy's submission abilities. With her opponent on their back, Rowdy hooks each of her opponent’s legs in one of her arms, and then turns the opponent face-down, stepping over them in the process. She then kneels down to get her opponent on their stomach, transitioning her grip from their legs to their ankles. Rowdy extends her arms out wide to pull on her opponent's legs out wide. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrances Trivia *Rowdy's reference to riding down a 'Highway to Hell' is almost certainly taken from the heavy metal song by AC/DC of that name. *Also when she speaks of her gang being "Road Warriors" she may be referring to the Mad Max films. In the second film, the eponymous main character played by Mel Gibson is known as the "Road Warrior". He generally rides a car rather than a bike, but his enemies in the film are a biker gang. Thus anyone using their vehicle to fight could be called a "Road Warrior". It could also refer to the wrestling TagTeam "The Road Warriors" Animal and Hawk who were known in the WWE as "The Legion of Doom" despite the name change the two were still called "Road Warrior Animal" and "Road Warrior Hawk" *Although she is known as a biker in the American version, but in reality she's a Sukeban (a female leader of a Japanese biker gang) in the Japanese version. References Category:Heels Category:Characters